You Belong With Me
by DaughterofPoseidon917
Summary: Prom is coming up and what's better then going to Prom with the school's hottie, bad boy, and your crush? Well, almost much everything considering that he's dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or is he? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I have no idea what to put for this thing… well this is my first fan fic so please no flames or whatever you call them. Yeah, so please give this story a chance. Thanks.**

**Summary: Prom's coming up and what's better than going to prom with the schools major hottie, bad boy, and your crush? Well. Pretty much everything considering he probably doesn't know you even exist, you're a nerd, and he's already taken. Or is he? Well keep reading to find out!**

**Annabeth**

"**Hey, Annabeth." Percy said**

"**Percy" I said**

"**Would you like…like to go to-"**

** I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I've spent on you…**

**Where have the times go baby..**

**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two—**

"**Ugh… I hate Monday's." I mumbled as I hit the alarm clock.**

**I should introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase. I live with my dad, step-mom, and two step-brothers. My life pretty much sucks but that is for another time.**

**I got out of my very comfy bed and walked to my personal bathroom. I brushed my teeth like every other boring morning and brush my hair. After I finished I walked to my closet door and opened the door of my old clothes.**

"**What to wear, what to wear…"**

**I flipped from tank tops to short sleeves to sweat shirts to shorts to pants. Nothing. So I settled for my laid back, comfy, and favorite attire that matched my grey eyes. A grey tank top, blue jeans, grey convers, and I put my hair up in a tight pony tail.**

**I ran downstairs to eat… I mean stuff food into my mouth as fast as I can. I quickly said bye to my family and I ran out the door. Gods I hope I didn't miss the bus I thought as I ran to the bus stop.**

**Oh great there's Percy I thought. I should tell you who this Percy is. Well for starters, he's my secret crush (no need to tell anyone shall we?). He has sea green eyes, ink black hair, and is taken because of Goode high school top cheer leader and artist ( but I'm in second place of course!), Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is dating him. Just my rotten luck. **

**I sat down next to him and took out my favorite book about Greek mythology. I just love anything about Greek because I am Greek and it's like it gives me a connection to my dead mother. I started to read but then I thought should we be talking or something because he talks all the time in class. Oh well I like the quite.**

"**Hey, Annabeth." Percy said**

**Ugh just my luck.**

"**Percy" I said trying not to look annoyed.**

**But of course he had to smile that smile that gets all the girls to get butterflies in the pit of their stomachs. I went back to reading before I could make a fool of myself.**

"**So what are reading" He asked **

"**Book" I said sarcastically**

"**No really? I had no idea!" Hos turn to be sarcastic.**

"**A book about Greek mythology."**

"**Oh…cool." **

**He said nothing for a while. Finally, peace at last I thought. I started to read again but, of course, the bus pulled up. I quickly packed my book and ran onto the bus and found an empty seat to sit on. I start to read once again till we reach school. I wonder what type of drama, trouble, and/or prank I will be pulled into today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story! Words of thanks to the reviewers…**

**Citrine2013: Thanks for being my FIRST reviewer! **

**Percabeth Lover12: Thanks! **

**I am addicted to FanFiction: Thanks and I will try to make it longer. As I said before I'm new. And I absolutely LOVE you name! **

**Doglover200: Thanks for reviewing! And no (sadly) they aren't demi-gods. I thought I'd try it out. **

**AntiThalico: Thanks for reviewing! And how did you come your with your name? **

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things like my lap top, my earrings, my clothes, my dog, and my two cats, my… you get the point. BUT I DO NOT OWN THE PJO CHARATERS!**

**On with the story!**

As the bus pulled away from the last house… I mean mansion, Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked by me and glared at me for some un-known reason. She sat down next to Percy, who didn't look happy about it, and started to talk about the upcoming Prom.

"I hate Prom." I mumbled to myself

I know, I know. You never have been to Prom. Why do you hate it? Well, two reasons why. One I have better things to do like studying and two; all you do is dance in heels. No thank you! **(A/n I can so relate to that!) **

After five minutes we pulled up at Goode High. Everyone ran off the bus as they always do. I walked off the bus with my friend, Grover.

"I hate high school." Grover said

"It's High School without the musical" I replied **(Yeah I know I quoted high school musical)**

Grover was a scrawny kid, who cried when he got frustrated. On top of that, he was crippled. He walked like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, we walked to our lockers, which were next to each other. When we finally reached the lockers after the Stoll brothers pulled yet another prank on Mrs. Dodds. Of course their classic: mess around all the stuff in the teacher's desk, take stuff like answer books, write some things, and they put itching powder in/on the desk so when they look for thing they start to itch. BADLY!

Mrs. Dodds is in her early fifties maybe early forties. She always wears ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Even without the jacket she looks just as mean and scary, like she will run you over with her Harley Davidson. You really don't want to get on her bad side.

One thing I love about my locker is that on the left side my two friends Grover and Thalia. I've been friends with Thalia since… forever. Even if she wears black most the time, a "death to Barbie" shirt **(know where I can get one?)**, and has choppy black hair.

The downside to my locker is that on the right side is Percy. _THE_ Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team and basketball team, school celeb, and…what else… oh yeah… MY CRUSH! As usual it's just my damn luck.

I opened my locker put books that I don't need in and took out my math and social studies text book in. I looked in the small magnetic mirror I have in my locker and fixed my pony tail. After that, I started to walk to Mr. Brunner's class.

A few words you should know about my teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was this middle aged guy in a wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a beard. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told jokes and stories. He also had this amazing collection of Roman and Greek armor and weapons.

When I go to his class Percy, Grover, Thalia, Katie Gardner, and Connor and Travis Stoll sat in their seats. I walked over to sit in my seat, in between Percy on my right and Grover on my left, Thalia in front of me. The Stoll's sat next to Percy, and Katie sat next to Thalia. We had 5 minutes to spare so Katie and Grover talked about plants and Thalia, Percy, and the Stoll's talked about pranks, I, on the other hand, read my book till Mr. Brunner came into the classroom.

Soon after he came in everyone followed. Rachel Dare walked in lastly and glared at my for the second time today till she took her seat at her desk.

"Good Morning Class"

There was a chorus of "hey"s, "sup"s, and "whatever"s. A lot of people dislike this class because they think it's stupid. I on the other hand LOVE this class.

"Today we are going to learn about Ancient Greece." Mr. Brunner said

"Yes" whispered all of my friends, Percy and his friends Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.

A couple things you should know about the Di Angelo's. Nico is the type of person you don't want as an enemy **(like me!)** He always hides in the shadows and it seems they close around him. He always wears black and dark colors, has hair that is so dark it looks blue at times, and has pale skin. His sister, Bianca, is the same way but she is friendlier then her brother. She always wears black and dark colors, has hair that is so dark it looks blue at times, and has pale skin just like her brother.

"It's going to be a long lesson considering all the work and projects."

Cue all the sarcastic comments.

There was a chorus of "yay"s and a "what fun". My friends-including Percy- were even happier.

"In this lesson we will be learning about the Olympians, heroes, and some titans." He said "Who can tell me who the King of the Gods and the Heavens is and his symbol of power?"

All of my friends-including Percy- and me raised their hands but Thalia beat us to it.

"Thalia?" He asked

"Zeus and his symbol is a thunderbolt **(lightning bolt?)**

"Good. Who is the King of the Seas and his symbol?" he asked "Percy?"

"Poseidon and his symbol is the trident."

"Good. Who is the Goddess of Wisdom and battle and her symbol?" He asked "Annabeth?"

"Athena and her symbol is the owl and a aegis."

"Ummm… Mr. Brunner what is a aegis?" someone asked from the back of the classroom

"Annabeth?" he asked as if telling me to continue

"An aegis is a small shield showing the snaky head of Medusa."

"Who is the god of thieves and travelers and his symbol?" he asked "Travis?"

"Hermes and his symbol is a caduceus."

"Good. Who is the King of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld?" He asked "Nico?"

"Hades and his symbol is the Helm of darkness and sometimes The Horn of Plenty."

"Good and the last one of today. Who is the Goddess of agriculture and her symbol? He asked "Katie?"

"Demeter and her symbol is an ear of wheat."

Just as my friend Katie finished the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom for their next class.

"So we are off to math?" Thalia asked

"Yep." I said popping the P

"Oh joy."

As we were walking to Mrs. Dodd's math class when Rachel Dare "accidently" bumped into knocking me book to the ground in the process. She just turned around and glared at me.

"Watch where you are going blonde!" she said

I turned around to make a comment to Thalia but she wasn't next to me anymore. I bent down to pick up my papers and books when my Math text book was kicked across the hall. I looked up to see one of the jocks laughing.

Beat it, Andrews!" I heard a voice say

**Who was the voice? Hope this chapter was longer. Not my best but I updated at least! Review for me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read: some of the reviewers were confused because I didn't tell you who POV it was in the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion. But the POV was Annabeth's. **

**Thanks for all who reviewed for me! I hope this chapter is okay since I'm kind of brain storming. There are one or two cuss words in this chapter. Just a heads up for the younger kids and Fan Fic readers who actually read these things.**

**Disclaimer: "I OWN PJO!" That's what I wish I could say…**

**On with this amazingly awesome story of mine! **

**Percy**

Well, so far my day was okay, since I wasn't attacked by my stalker/fan club yet. I guess that a good start. Wait; there is that one person that won't leave me alone… Rachel Dare. She just thinks she can strut her way into making me her boyfriend. Well, she is going to have some disappointment every day. Even when I tell her I'm not her boyfriend she says something like "Of course I am!" and then she giggles! It's so annoying!

When I got to Mr. Brunner's class I was sitting in my seat talking to my best friend Grover until Annabeth came in. I started to talk to my cousin Thalia and the Stoll's about some pranks we could pull soon. Like changing the sound thing on a teachers computer to make it sound like bombs and gunfire and have the volume all the way up.** (Tried this prank on my friend once it's** **HILARIOUS!) **Time flew by up until Mr. Brunner came into the classroom and the other students followed.

He said something about learning about Ancient Greece and my friends-including Annabeth- Were excited about this. We were even happier when he said it was going to be a long lesson with projects… that's not like me actually but since I'm Greek, who cares? I didn't really pay attention in classes but this one was going to be an exception.

He asked question we answer them. The lesson went by pretty quick and soon we were walking to the next class. I was walking pretty slowly since I didn't want to go to math because my brain feels like it would explode because of my dyslexia. That's when I saw Rachel purposely run into Annabeth knocking down her books and her papers in the process. She turned around and glared at Annabeth and said something I couldn't catch. She turned back around and walked off leaving Annabeth looking like she was going to explode. She turned around like she was looking for someone but no one was there so she bent down to pick up her things when one of the jocks, Jack Andrews, kicked her text book across the hall and was laughing at her.

"Beat it, Andrews!" I said

He turned around like he was expecting some type of nerd to scare the shit out of but turned to see someone who can beat the shit out of him.

"Nothing to see here, Jackson." He said trying to sound tough but not really working

"Leave her alone. No one likes you anyway so I don't see why you even try to act cool to get people to like you." I stated just to see if I could get him mad

"Watch it, Jackson." I was right I could get him mad. "We wouldn't want a fight now would we?"

I was about to reply when a teacher came out in the hallway

"What's going on here? Move along kids!" He just had to ruin the fun. Teachers always ruin the fun. Not cool.

"Watch your back, Jackson; we will finish this another time." He said to me and left

I realized there was an audience and I just glared at them all as if saying "beat it!" I bent down to help her pick up her things and handed back her math text book.

"Thanks. But I could have taken him myself, you know." She said

"Yeah, I know your one of those tough girls… not that's a bad thing." I rushed on "It's just… just let people help you from time to time." She stayed quiet "Come on I'll work you to class."

When we got there we took the only seats left in the back next to each other. There was a seat next to Rachel up front but I don't want to deal with her at the moment like every other time. She doesn't look happy that I'm sitting next to Annie and not her, but I just smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at?" Annie asked in a whisper

"Rachel she's mad because I'm sitting next to you and not next to her."

"Oh and why are you smirking at your mad girlfriend and why are you sitting next to me?"

I was about to say something but Mrs. Dodds interrupted what I was about to say.

"NO TALKING!" She yelled

For the rest of the class I zoned in and zoned out the whole math lesson till we were given a worksheet for homework that I have no idea how to do.

"Great another failed assignment" I thought

"Hey Annie, can we work together on our Math homework during our free period?" I asked

"Sure and don't you DARE call me Annie, again." She said but it looked like she was blushing though. Wonder why?

"Meet you at the library?"

"Ok."

Just then the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom but Rachel stayed behind. When I walked by her (or close to) she looked mad and I mean MAD.

"What do you think you were doing sitting next to… her?" she said "her" like it was the worst thing on earth to say about Annabeth.

"Ummm sitting with a friend." I answered while Annabeth looked kind of mad.

"You should be sitting with me not her!"

"Well to bad I was sitting with her. And why on EARTH world I want to sit next to you?" I asked while Annabeth looked shocked but trying to hold a laugh.

"Because you're my boyfriend duh!"

"No I'm not and never will be."

And at that point I grabbed Annabeth's arm and walked out of the room with a fuming Rachel glaring at the spot where Annabeth stood.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I told Annabeth

"It's okay."

"I'll see you at the library." And with that I walk to my locker to grab my English book to go to my step-dads class.

I wonder if this day can get any better.

**So Percy's not dating Rachel. Sorry Prachel fans. I just don't support it! Please review for me.**

**HAPPY 10****TH**** OF JULY! LOL **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had some problems with fan fiction and I also had writers block. Don't really know where I'm going at in this chapter. Again sorry for the long wait.**

**Percy**

I didn't pay attention during my step-dad English class. I think he noticed that I was paying attention. So, the whole time he ignored the fact I wasn't listening to what he was teaching and not learning a thing. All I thought about was why Rachel is so clingy and thinks that I am her boyfriend. I know pretty much nothing about her and sometimes I catch her doing things you wouldn't expect her to do like painting in the art room or feeding the pigeons outside of the school. So sometimes I think she is putting on a front for people.

Class ended soon after I just sat there looking out the window thinking about my problems. After my brain came back to earth I found out that there was a homework assignment that was due tomorrow. Maybe I can have Annabeth help me with that too.

I walked to my locker to get my science text book and walked to yet another boring class that I won't do anything in. When I got there I waited outside for a minute or two so I wasn't going to be stuck sitting next to Rachel. I walked in to see an empty seat next to my cousin Nico, a seat next to a kid that gets picked on a lot, and a seat next to Rachel. So, naturally I sat down next to my cousin. Once again Rachel didn't look to happy that I wasn't sitting next to her and I just smirked at her. With that my cousin picked up on this.

"I see Rachel still isn't taking a hint. And in return you just smirk when she's mad" He stated

"I don't know why she can't take a hint! I mean seriously! I purposely avoid her and she still tries! I'm about to go up to her slap her in the face and yell 'I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NEVER WILL BE! GO CRY YOURSELF A RIVER AND DROWN YOURSELF IN IT!' I am so close to!" I said

"Now that I want to see!" he said while laughing "I wonder what she would say and do after that…" he pondered

That got me to thinking what she would say and do but someone walked into the classroom and stood behind the teacher's desk.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Gales. I will be your substitute teacher today. Your teacher Mrs. Zinn is out for a family situation. Please open to page C28 and read the whole lesson and after you read please do the lesson answers. You may begin." Mrs. Gales said

Again through the whole class I pretended to be reading and doing my work while I was really thinking about my problems like before. My thoughts were interrupted when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened the note was in Greek and knew instantly it was from Nico.

'Hey Perce are you really doing your work?" it said and I quickly wrote down a no and passed it back. He wrote something and passed it back.

'Same here. Can I come over your place so we can do some of it to make it look like we did something?' it said. I quickly wrote down a yes and passed it back.

So I went back to pretending to do my work till the bell rings for the next class. Luckily after this was study hall and then gym.

Finally the bell rang so I walked pretty fast so Rachel doesn't stop me to flirt with me. When I got out of the classroom I walked to my locker to grab my English and math things so I have something to help me with me homework. After I grabbed my things I walked to the library to meet up with Annabeth.

I wonder if I should invite her over so she can help Nico and me with science. Yeah I'll invite her. I hope she doesn't get the idea that I'm using her for the homework thing. I'll invite her to stay till we have dinner so she can eat with us.

I was half way there when I realized I didn't have my English with me. Wow, what an idiot I am. I walked back to my locker to get it. When I grabbed it I shut my locker and turned around to she Annabeth cornered by Rachel and her two friends.

"What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" she asked. She didn't even let her say anything before she continued "You don't seriously think he likes you? You're just a nerd so back off from my boyfriend and no one's feelings will get hurt."

"Rachel what do you think you are doing?" I asked her

She jumped up in surprise. "Oh just some friendly talk with Annie."

"Rachel I saw that. Don't lie to me. She has a name so use it. And if you don't know it, it's Annabeth." I said. She was about o say something but I cut her off. "And I am NOT your boyfriend. So get the hell over it!"

And with that she was fuming and she left. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and I walked her to the library.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short but it's an update. The next time I will probably update is next week. Sorry again for the long wait my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I was going to update in a few days like Thursday but I decided against it. And I doubt many people read these notes so just to see if you do please write in your review "Water rules!"**

**Annabeth**

Ok I really don't get it! What did I do to that girl? This is the second time she said something to me that deals with Percy, the second time he has sided with me, and the second time I heard Percy say that he's not Rachel's boyfriend. I am seriously confused.

Right now, Percy is holding my hand and leading me to the library… oh my gods. He's holding my hand! Snap out of Annabeth your acting like Aphrodite. I felt my face heat up but I don't know if it's because he's holding my hand or it's because all the stares I'm receiving.

We finally reached the library even though it wasn't that far from my locker. With my adhd it seemed like forever.

"I am really sorry about Rachel back there." He said. For the first time since the locker incident he looked at me right in the eyes. I looked into them but looked down at our hands. "Oh, sorry." I looked up and saw a pinkish tint on his cheeks.

"It's okay. And don't worry about me I can handle myself." I said

"I can tell. If looks could kill you glare would have probably turned Rachel into a pile of ash." He said.

"Wish they could sometimes" I said "We should probably get started."

I walked over to an empty table and took a seat. Percy walked over and sat next to me pulling out his math and another piece of paper.

"I was wondering if you can help me with my English as well…" he said

"That's fine."

**A/n I am going to skip over the helping part because I'm short on time.**

Ittook almost the whole period to help Percy with the math and English. I didn't think it would be this hard to help this guy.

"Well that was harder than I expected." I stated

"Sorry it's kind of hard to read the numbers and words on the paper. They float off the page since I'm dyslexic." He said

"No way! I'm dyslexic too and I have adhd." I said

"I do too! Thanks for helping me with my homework with you helping it made it easier." He said "hey umm… Annabeth?"

He sounded nervous. I wonder why

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come over my house to eat with my mom, step-dad, and me?"

Oh, that's why he was nervous.

"Sure I would love to." I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Cool I'll drive you over to my place." He said

"So what's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Well I'm going to go over your place for dinner tonight. So I would like to know some small things about you."

"Blue"

We continued doing that till the bell rang. I learned a lot about him like his favorite food is his moms blue cookies. He loves swimming and hates flying. Now we are going to our next class which I had with Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, Bianca Katie, Leo, the Stoll's and Jason. When we got there I went to the girls changing rooms to change into my gym clothes.

Coach Hedge said we were going to play dodge ball and it would be girls against boys. To sum the whole class up I guess I would say the boys will never under estimate the girls anymore.

After gym we headed to lunch. Percy sat with us along with his friends Nico and the Stoll's. I would think this would be all weird like and quite but we all laughed and joked around like we have known each other for year which was the case for some of us.

The day ended quickly and soon I was walking towards my locker. I opened it up and put my books in. I closed the locker and walked to Percy's who was waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep" I said popping the P.

He lead me to his truck were two people were waiting. They looked like they were arguing. When we got closer I saw it was Nico and Rachel arguing.

"Nico just leave! Don't you get it he doesn't want to be around a weirdo like you?"

Nico looked pissed when she said that.

"No Rachel you leave. Don't you get that I don't want to hang around a witch like you."

She turned around and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Percy don't fight me you know you want me." She said

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Percy stated

Nico, Percy, and I started laughing at her face. She looked like a tomato! I swear there was steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Nico is coming over too. We were going to work together on science. That's okay right?" Percy said

"Yeah I don't care. I might help you guys with it."

"You're a life saver Annabeth!" Nico yelled while hugging me

"Well the sooner we get there the sooner we can start!" I said

We all got in Percy's black truck and drove off to Percy's house.

**There you go! I'll update next Thursday!**

**REVIEW MY MINONS REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have some bad news… I won't be able to update anything for at least another week because im going to visit an aunt of mine I haven't seen in a while. I hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson! …. So that's what it sounds like when I say it! I don't own him or his friends so please… GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! Thank you.**

**Percy**

I am really getting tired of that bee with an itch. If you don't know what I am talking about then let me tell you. Rachel. I hate her guts always have always will. First she clings to me where ever I go then she treats the girl I like... whoa! Like? I mean I'm friends with like a piece of shit. Who said she could do that? Im pretty sure no one.

Anyway right now im driving Annabeth, Nico, and myself to my apartment. Annabeth is in the passenger seat reading one of her books and Nico is in the back looking out the window. You know now that I think about it Annabeth looks kind of cute. Wait what? Where did that come from? Forget that 'looks cute' thing I said.

A few minutes later we reached the apartment and Nico practically jumped out of the truck before I finished parking. And Annabeth looks kind of shocked.

"Nico what's the rush?" I asked him

"Your mom might have made some blue cookies, dude! Hurry up!" He replied

I looked at Annabeth and gave her a why-do-you-look-shocked look. But she didn't say anything.

"Why do you look shocked?" I finally asked

"What? Oh… well I actually thought you lived in a big house like all the other poplars. I wasn't expecting a apartment." She replied sheepishly

"Yeah well im not really like the others."

"I realized that."

I saw Nico tapping his foot and waving to us signaling to hurry up.

"Why is he in a hurry?"

"He thinks my mom made her special cookies. Yeah he loves those cookies"

In a minute or two we got to my apartment and I unlocked the door.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled

"Did you make cookies?" Nico yelled

Smack! That was me smacking Nico on the back of his head

"OW!"

"Too bad"

"Hi honey." Kissed my cheek "Hi Nico and yes I made cookies." And with that he ran off to get the cookies.

"Hello dear! I don't think we've met." My mom said

"Mom this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is my mom, Sally." I introduced

"Hi Mrs. Jackson it's nice to meet you."

"Call me sally, dear. Mrs. makes me feel old," she smiles

My mom walked off to make sure Nico didn't eat all the cookies yet.

"Your mom seems nice."

Two hours passed and we finally finished all our work. Annabeth was lying on my bed, I was sitting at my desk, and Nico was lying on the floor. We were all tired especially Annie because apparently I have I head full of kelp and Nico is just Nico. Never listening unless it's my mother.

"Im hungry." Nico and I stated

"Dinners ready!"

Nico was out of my room before you could blink.

"Come on before Nico eat all of the food." I laugh

I take Annie's hand and pull her up. We walk down stairs and sat next to each other.

**A/N just skipping ahead since I have limited time**

Dinner was great and really fun. Nico left an hour later since he had to get home to Bianca before she would freak out on him being out so late. And I am currently driving Annabeth home. She's giving me directions and when we finally get there I have some feeling inside me…like … like… im sad she going. Yes, I wish she could stay longer. So like the man I am I walked her to the door.

"Tonight was fun even though you have kelp in you head… Seaweed brain." She said the last part like she was proud of coming up with it.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked

"You head is filled with kelp and seaweed! Duh!" she laughed

"Fine, wise one… Wise Girl." I said proudly

"Wise girl that's the best you got?"

"Maybe…"

She laughed and I smiled. Then I did something I wasn't thinking on doing. I. Kissed. Her. Cheek. WHAT WAS I THINKING!

I smiled and I high tailed it out of there.

**Percy Percy Percy. What are we going to do with you?**

**Sorry for the wait and sorry for this shitty chapter. I will try my best to update soon.**

**REVIEW PEEPS REVIEW ( since some people have problems with minions…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy, like I had to visit my aunt in Delaware for a few days ( no Wi-Fi there), then I have all these parties that my friends invited me to and I love my friends to death so I had to show up for them. And then the worst of all... well the two worst… ok back to the point. 1) Writers Block. I HATE writer's block! 2) I had some one review that I made Rachel not the original character but I will get to that later. So be sure to read what is at the bottom!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo. That is really sad. I wish I did but all I own is this story I am writing!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy walked me to my front door and did something that I didn't really expect… he kissed me! Well actually my cheek but still! It counts for a kiss! I think… No, I'm pretty positive it counts as a kiss. And before I could even do anything he blushes (why would he blush! I'm the one who should be blushing!), turns around and walks to his car and speeds away!

I stood there for a few seconds and then I remember something! I have a picture on my IPod of what each kiss means. I go inside and run up to my room and I find my IPod lying on my pillow. I grab it and search through many different pictures and I finally find it.

"What each kiss means"

3 kiss on the forehead: we're cute together

3 kiss on the cheek: we're friends

3 kiss on the hand: I adore you

3 kiss on the shoulder: I want you now

3 kiss on the lips: I LOVE YOU

Okay so I admit. I was kind of disappointed when I read that a kiss on the cheek meant we're friends. But at least we are friends!

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and when I shut the door I heard my phone do it's the ring thing when I get a txt message.

"Probably Thalia" I thought.

I got in the shower thinking about today's events. Me being cornered by "RED" a couple times. Then being saved by Percy multiple times. Today has been VERY eventful!

I got out and put on my pj's and slipped my hair into a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked over to my phone. The number I saw I didn't recognize but I checked the message any way.

_Hey its Percy im sorry wht I did earlier…_

How did he get my number? Wait he is txting me? Of all people, he is txting me?

**(A/N: **_Percy. _Annabeth**)**

How did u get my #? N its fine

_Thalia gave it to me_

Of course she did. y r u txting me out of all people?

_Wht? I cant txt a friend of mine._

No u cant whts the real reason

_Im telling the truth!_

Fine.

**For the people who didn't read my a/n in the beginning please reads it! Deals with something I need to confront someone about!**

For the next 2 hours we txted and I told him I had to go to sleep so I can get to school and not fall asleep in class. He kept say "no don't leave me!" and I threatened him a few times and he finally gave up.

I had a hard time falling asleep but I finally did and when I woke up in the morning I was really happy. Mostly because my crush and I were talking… txting late at night.

I got dressed and started walking to school and didn't get very far because Percy pulled up next to me in his truck.

"Need a ride?" he asked

"Yea, thanks" I replied

We rode in silence and when we got to school everyone in the parking lot was looking at us.

"Probably wondering why your riding with me." He said like he was reading my mind

"Yea probably. Rachel won't be happy."

"I wish she would leave me alone along with you."

"I still can't believe you aren't dating her."

"Why would I want to?"

"Good point." I said while we got out of the truck

**Skipping ahead cause im tired.**

The day went by pretty fast and I have to help kelp head with his homework again. I swear he has kelp in that head of his. This school year might actually be the best yet.

Rachel was at Percy's car again and she looked bored yet sort of mad.

"Oh there you are!" she said then she saw me. "You again."

"Yes, it is I, who wants to punch you in the face." I said and Percy looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"You need to watch your back chase. Or you're going to get hurt."

"No she won't get hurt because I won't allow that to happen."

"Baby, you need to stop helping her and side with me this time."

"Call me baby one more time and you will be sorry. So I am going to say this one more time. I will never be your boyfriend. Nor will I ever be. So get over it!"

"Whatever." And she just walked off

'I should have punched her." I stated

"Yes you should have." We just laughed

We drove off to his place after we calmed down.

**Okay you know how in the first authors note I said I got a review for someone? Well here is that review:**

**Guest**

**Y do fanfictioners always make Rachel Dare SO mean? Shes nice in the REAL book.**

**Okay for this person I feel truly sorry that your unhappy with my story but if you don't like it don't read it or just flucking live with it! I mean yea shes nice in the real book but is this the REAL book? I don't think so! You dint know what I have planned for my characters so watch you say! You don't know what we authors have planned! Im sorry if im being mean but you are going to have to live with it!**

**And then who ever penname is: LadySarahJ I have to say this: omg my name is sarah! Lol**

**I love all the ppl that review and follow my story but I really don't like it when you say thing that I know already. Like "it should be longer" "its short". I hate when ppl do that its like yea I get its not my best. **

**Thank you for listening to my little rant there…**

**im sorry that its not that long but i really am tired and dont feel good. i promise i will try to make a chapter later and update later in the week... maybe tomorrow. i dont know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait….**

**I would like to thank…**

**Percabeth lover 28: thank you so much and I'll try not to let them get to me... I don't really have a lot of room for it but I'll still try.**

**Lunalove25: thanks and I know how you feel I think its funny as well but you never know what I have planned…hint, hint…**

** : thanks. I feel a whole lot better still get some headache's here and there but im good. And It does take forever to write really looooooong chapters and for the people that don't write stories… put a sock in it. No one wants to here you complain! Lol**

**These where the only people that actually said something really nice to me and again I want to thank them. So, THANK YOU! **

**School started last Monday for me so I won't update as much maybe on the weekends of when my moms not home so I can sneak on her computer. **

**ENJOY!**

Annabeth

**One week later**

I can't believe Percy and I are really getting close! Well… not close, close but close as in friends. Every day after school I head over his place to help him with his homework or just to hang out. He is even allowing me to sit at his table! And another good thing is that people aren't really bothering me anymore! When Percy's around it's like everyone is nice to me but only some people are still rude to me when he's not around.. But they are slowly stopping… I wonder why. It's like after I tell Percy they stop bothering me! **(hint, hint) **It's a damn miracle!

Anyway the day went by as slowly as possible. A few glares for _it's _group. Oh, and _it_, is Rachel. Homework and more homework…. Yay.

When lunch finally came I went to my locker and before I got there, of course there had to be a "tough" jock blocking my locker.

"can you move?" I asked

"yeah I can." James said but still stood there.

"I'm waiting."

When suddenly he looked behind me and got all shacky.

"Umm… I t-think i-"He just ran off. I turned around to see no one but Seaweed Brain… strange…

I walked up to him and tapped h im on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." And we walked off to the cafeteria.

When we got there we paid for our lunches and were about to walk to the table until-

"Shit!" I said

"What?" asked Percy

"Bee with an itch 3 o'clock." Meaning Rachel was at his table with only one seat left…

"You can sit with me?" I said… more liked asked

"Are you sure? I can handle-"

"No you are going to sit with me and my friends unless you want to wake up screaming in the middle of the night for the rest of your life." I cut him off

He just smiled like it was some joke! What he wants to be raped by her?!

"No, I don't." What? "You were thinking aloud"

Oh…

"Well come on!"

A turn out is that Percy is best friends with Grover… who knew?!

School ended not to long ago and right now Percy is driving me to his house. So I can help him with his homework. I think I should just ride with him for the rest of the year…. Oh look we're here!

We got out and walked up to his apartment to find Sally running around like a mad person.

"Need any help?" I asked

"Oh! I didn't know you were coming 'Beth!"

"I think its going to become apart of my schedule now… At least kelp head is passing with my help!"

"True… and I love having you around! I would love having you come everyday! But right now I'm looking for my favorite pair of earrings… oh here they are!"

"Where are you headed?" Percy asked

"Oh I have an interview I have to do today…"

"When are you going to be back?"

"Later tonight. Now listen while im gone, no funny business, no parties, and don't burn the apartment down!" Parties?

"Yes mom."

"Good." She kissed he cheek and hugged me. "Bye!"

"Bye!" we said

We finished about around 6 so I had about an hour or two before I needed to get home.

"Pizza?" Percy asked

"Yes please."

He walked over to get the phone and he ordered it. After that he sat down next to me on the blue couch.

"Percy?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think of me?" I know, weird but I wanted to know!"

He turned to me and looked right into my eyes. And the funny thing is, I think I saw love in his eyes.

"I think you are to smart, funny, way to tough… but I like that. You aren't dependent on Guys on everything…And I think you are really… no amazingly beautiful." I was shell shocked. I couldn't believe he said that!\

**Percy**

Why did I say that?! Now she's going to hate me!

…Wrong…

I turned away and she took her hand and pushed my face so she could she my face. And what she did next shocked me.

SHE KISSED ME!

SCORE FOR PERCY!

**A/N not to long… oh well sorry bout that but I fee really gross right now since I was sweating all day so I need a shower plus my back hurts. I'll "try" to update soon.**

**Review Munchkins!... you know you should be honored I am calling you munchkins. My friend from school nickname from me is munchkin! :P lol anyway. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I haven't update in ages! It's just that im busy, family problems, drama at school, and I whole lot more. Again sorry!**

**Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes please.**

**Disclaimer: Yes im an author of fanfiction but im not Rick R.! Nor do I own any of his characters!**

**- Line Break-**

**Annabeth**

Oh my gods! I'm kissing _him_! I'm kissing Percy Jackson! I can't believe this… that's when I started thinking. He is the most popular guy in school and he's allowing me to kiss him? When he can have any girl at Goode… and every store, restaurant, even on the street! And he's kissing me?! Maybe he's just messing with me. Or using me…. Or something…. This can't be right…

I didn't know what to do! Continue or Get the hell out of Dodge! **(If you heard that before…. you are awesome!) ** So since im a coward when it comes to love I stopped.

And poor Percy looks confused.

"Why did you stop I thought you-" I cut him off.

"I can't do this." I said

And that's when I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Once I got in the elevator I heard Percy calling my name. And luckily the doors closed before I could walk out or him catching up and jumping in before they could close. And that's when the tears I have been holding for years finally broke. When I reached the lobby the slowed down and turned into silent tears. I ran out and got a taxi before Percy could catch up.

Finally a taxi pulled over, I told him my address and he sped off. And when I looked back there was Percy. Why am I so stupid?

-Line Break-

**A Month later….big gap I know but it's my story! Deal with it! Lol**

I've been ignoring Percy for a whole month and there only a month until prom so I know I won't have date to it now… Well as if the whole school knows know that im not hanging out with Percy any more everyone is bothering me like they were before.

School is a disaster to go to and the only time I feel free of it is when I go to Greek Mythology. But I know that wont last long…

When I get there Mr. Brunner is at his desk reading some papers. I go sit at a desk at the very front but in the right corner closest to the door. And as if all my friends no of my situation they make a barricade around me so Percy or anyone else can sit next to or behind me. The rest of the class files and fills in the seats.

"Okay class we are going to start off with a pop quiz and then I am going to explain a project you are going to do with a partner." Mr. Brunner said. I heard a few groans at the pop quiz part but some looked excited about having a project.

When he distributed the pop quizzes I look it over. And all of it, I knew… I mean why wouldn't I know it? I am Greek and the school "nerd".

I started the quiz and finished it in no time…. Well actually 5 minutes but who's counting? …Oh, that's right I am. I turned it in and all my friends finished soon after including Percy. I took out my new book im reading, North of beautiful by: Justina Chen Headley **(it's a really good book I just read it but I don't suggest it if you're not over 13 or you're not a girl) **and so far it's amazing!

Finally, everyone finished the pop quiz when we only had 10 minutes of class left. I really wanted to know about this project!

"Okay class for this project you will have 3 weeks to finish, yes not a lot of time but you will live. You are to do a report and a PowerPoint about a God or Goddess, Monster and its history, or hero. The Report is for me to read and grade and the PowerPoint you to present in front of the class. I will recite your partners in a moment but there are two rules about your partner. 1: You may not swap partners and 2: You may not complain to me about your partner. You are to work with them even if you do not like them.

I all listened for was my name and praying I didn't get partnered with Percy or Rachel I Heard my name I was not pleased nor were the odds in my favor **(get it hunger** **games…Effie? May the odds be ever in your favor?)**.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson"

**-Line Break-**

**Not very long but deal with it im busy and it's hard enough to come up with a chapter this long! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when so please excuse late updates… please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ummmm… hey guys… so… I returned from the underworld! So now I can continue my amazing story! Isn't that great?!**

**Disclaimer: It's sad that to say this but… I don't own PJO or any of PJO characters! I only own this story I am writing!**

******************************** LINEBREAK***********************************************

**Annabeth**

"_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson"_

Oh my gods… Why? Just. Why? Do the fates want me to die? Do they want me to end up killing myself from embarrassment and stress? (Yes, I believe in the Greek gods and goddess's… if Americans can believe in God then why can't I believe in them?!)

I took a chance and looked over to where Percy was sitting and… I was confused. I saw Percy with his mouth ajar but his eyes shown happiness. He needs to make up his mind! Is he happy? Shocked? Upset? Ugh! I hate being confused but I hate not knowing something more!

I looked back to Mr. Brunner and glared. Just plain glared. Why did he have to pair me up with _him_?!

'Why do you hate me, Fate's?' I thought

I tuned Mr. Brunner back in at just the right time! (Note the sarcasm)

"You have 10 minutes until class is over. You may pair up with your partner."

I felt myself frown. I should be happy that I'm working with my crush right? (Yes, he is still my crush…) Wrong. After what happened over a month ago, I don't think we could ever be friends again.

I was about to get up to walk over to him when he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I replied "What god, goddess, monster, or hero do you want to do?" I said cutting to the chase.

"Ummmm… I don't know. What about Poseidon?" he asked

"Athena." I stated

"What?"

"I want to do Athena"

"Well, I want to do Poseidon and not Athena?!" I frowned

"Too damn bad!"

We glared at each other until Percy got a look in his eyes. Like the look you get when you figure something out.

He got up and walked over to Mr. Brunner. I tried to listen to their conversation but I couldn't hear them over everyone else. When Percy walked back over he smirked.

"Well, I just asked Mr. Brunner if we could do Poseidon and Athena but about their rivalry." He said. I was shocked to say the least. How come I didn't think about that?!

"Fine, but I ain't doing this all on my own." I stated

"Yeah, like I would do that." He said sarcastically I just shrugged my shoulders at that comment.

"So, where are we going to work?" I asked

"Well, my mom misses you and won't stop bothering me about you coming over… so why don't you come to my house and do the project. You can even stay for dinner. Mom and I would love if you did have dinner with us, again." He looked at me hopefully. I thought about it.

******** Normal Annabeth/ _inner Annabeth_*****

What if he's messing with me again?

_But his mom wouldn't do that! She's too nice!_

Yeah but still his mom could love me but he could act!

_He can't be acting look into his eyes! He misses you!_

After I finished arguing with myself I looked into his eyes. He did look sincere… I sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay over long enough to eat dinner with you and you mother." He smiled at that.

"Great! I'll give you a ride after school." I nodded

The bell rang.

*******************************LINEBREAK*********************************************

**After School**

The rest of the school day ended quickly. I went to my locker and loaded up my book bag with the books I needed. I slammed my locker closed and locked over to see if Percy was at his locker. When I was finally able to see though the sea of students I saw that he had just closed his locker and was now walking towards me. When he finally got through with a lot of apologies to our rude fellow students he finally made it to my side.

"My god is it hard to get through that gigantic sea of students!" he said

"I could tell."

"Oh and by the way thanks for the help getting through it!" he says sarcastically. I laugh

"No problem!"

He grabs me arm-spreading warmth up my arm- and leads me through the crowd and we finally get outside. He lets go of my arm and leads the way to his truck. I hop in the passenger side and as soon as the keys are in the ignition I start messing with the radio until I land on a Christmas station.

"Really? You put on Christmas music? We have a month till Christmas and you put on Christmas music?" He asked** (I have been listening to Christmas music since 2 weeks ago!)**

"Why not? I like Christmas."

"Who doesn't?"

"A lot of people actually. Like"-

"No. I don't need a speech on how many people don't like Christmas." I can tell he is joking by his smirk.

**********************************LINEBREAK****************************************

**(Please read bottom I need your opinion on something.)**

I barely got through the door before I was attacked by a bear. The bear being Sally.

"Don't suffocate her mom!"

"Sorry Annabeth."

"It's fine! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" I ask

"I'm good what about you, sweetie?"

"I'm good." I smile and she returns it.

"Ok, now that the women reunion is over can we work on our project now?" Percy whines

"Stop whining, Percy, it's not good for you." I say. Sally laughs at this. "Oh is it ok if I stay for dinner, Sally?"

"Of course it's ok!"

I barely manage thanks before Percy drags me up the steps to his room.

"Can we start now?"

"Well seeing you dragged me up here then yes I guess so."

*************************************LINEBREAK***************************************

The next 2 hours flew by really fast. I was so tired I joined Percy on his bed and sat there. Percy fell asleep a few minutes ago. I continue to read until my eyelids close and I'm a sleep as well. **(Awwwwwww! So Cute!) **

********************************LINEBREAK*****************************************

I woke up a little hearing Sally tell me she called my parents that I would be staying overnight because I fell asleep while doing the project. I was soon consumed be sleep and the warmth of Percy beside me.

**************************************LINEBREAK************************************

**A/N: do you like my Percabeth scene? Tehe… Well sorry for the very long wait….**

**Anyway…. I have a question … How would you feel if every chapter I post I make a book suggestion? You know like what books you should try to read? Please answer this question in a review! Thanks!**

** Review!**

**That's a horrible arrow…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I decided that I was going to update again!**

**So the people that review said that book suggestions were a good idea! I also have a poll up so if you can vote as well I would appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or the characters! I just own this amazing story!**

**ENJOY! :)**

************************** LINEBREAK**

**Annabeth**

_**********Dream…*********_

I was having this dream of Percy dancing with me at what I believe to be Prom. We were surrounded by people-most likely Goode High students. I was wearing the most amazing dress–a sea green,Sparkles cover the top (**you know how they aleays have that belt on dresses? well thats where it ends... sorry it wouldnt allow the website to show up.)** one shoulder strap, floor-length dress with and black heels. My hair is in no specific hairdo. My long curly hair is spread across my shoulders. We were dancing in the middle of the dance floor- right underneath the disco ball- my head in the crook of his neck, my arms around his neck, and his hands on my hips. We were just swaying back and forth. Both of our eyes closed and we were both smiling to ourselves.

We were the only couple… people dancing on the dance floor. I could see my friends smile and soon fill the space around us- Nico asking Thalia, Charles Beckendorf asking Silena, Travis asking Katie, Chris asking Clarisse, Jason asking Reyna, Leo asking Piper **(I don't support the couple Jasper…sue me!)**, Dakota asking Gwen, and Frank asking Hazel- all swaying to the music, as well.

I would have loved to continue my dream but I felt something press against my back.

***********_end of dream*******_

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a room painted blue. I tried to sit up to get a better look of the place but found that my waist was being held by something. I felt something move closer to me and when I look over I see that it's Percy.

A gasp escapes my lips.

What in Hades… oh yeah. I fell asleep next to Percy last night while I was still working on our project. He looks cute when he's asleep. Wait… is that drool? HE DROOLS?! My hand reaches up to feel my hair to see if it has any sign of wetness- but to feel none, luckily.

I don't want this to end so I snuggle into Percy's chest and try to fall asleep again.

But to no avail and I feel Percy stir at my actions. I become very still, but let my muscles relax, and try to even my breathing.

************************LINEBREAK*******************

**Percy**

Have you ever slept through the night with no dreams whatsoever? Yes? Well, that's how I slept through the night and up to the point of feeling something press against my chest.

I look down to see that Annabeth was sleeping **(oh wow Percy! You are so wrong!) **next to me with my arm hung firmly around her waist.

She looks like an angel- a cute one at that- when she is sleeping. Her princess curls are in a mess. Isn't it amazing how young people look when they are fast asleep? I mean when my mother is fast asleep she looks like she's in her early 30's. To me I think Annabeth look about 13 when she sleeps, not her normal 18 year old self.

I look over to my digital clock to see its only 4:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning. I rest my head back on my pillow and just stare at my room ceiling. And all I see is that day we kissed play in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Percy?" She asked_

_"Yeah?" _

_"What do you think of me?" _

_I turned to her and looked her right in the eye_

_"I think you are too smart, funny, way too tough… but I like that. You aren't dependent on guys on everything…And I think you are really… no amazingly beautiful."_

_I looked away ashamed and embarrassed but she takes her hand and lightly pushes my face so she can look me in the eye. And she shocks me… she kisses me. Not one of those kisses on the cheek or a slight peck on the lips. She really kisses me and then she stops._

_"Why did you stop I thought you-" I try to say but she cuts me off_

_"I can't do this." She told me_

_And that's when she grabbed her stuff and ran out the front door. Once I realized what happened I darted out the door calling her name. She had just got in the elevator when I saw the elevator doors close. _

_I ran down the steps trying to beat her. When I finally got to the lobby I ran out the door. And there she was closing a taxi door. The taxi sped off and I saw her turn around to look out the back window… but what shocked me, was that there were tears streaming down her face. Soon I couldn't see her or the taxi anymore. That's when a lone tear fell from my eye._

_End of flashback_

I look down at her angelic face and start to say a silent prayer to the fates. Thanking them for pairing us up together. For giving me a second chance at making things the way they should be. I feel sleep start to come upon me but before it could I kiss the top of her head.

******************************** LINEBREAK******************************************

**I know it's kind of short but it's an update!**

**Don't forget to do the poll for the book suggestions!**

**And there is something else you need to do…. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT! : I need EVERYONE to read the bottom of this chapter. Please do this for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!**

**-_-_-_-_-_- next-_-_-_-_-**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up around six o'clock in the morning and laid there. I thought about when I first met Percy-the beginning of high school. About the times he always stood up for me even though we didn't know each other… just the person's name and their role in the school. Then I thought about the times we were actually friends. How sweet and kind Percy was, how he would stand up to the people who thought and said ignorant things about me, and how he would start fights just to get the other person to leave me alone. And here I was. Lying next to the hottest guy since Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Logan Lerman **(lol I had to put him in there! Even though I do think he's hot… eww I just called my brother hot! Lol)**.

An hour later I got up and walked to the kitchen. When I got there I saw that Sally was making a pot of coffee.

"Morning." I said

"Good Morning, Annabeth!" she said, "would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please"

She poured the black coffee in the sea green coffee cup.

"Would you like any cream?" she asked

"No, thank you though. I am in the mood for some intense coffee." I said and she laughs

"I never heard someone describe coffee as intense!" I laugh

"Well, I'm not exactly normal. I love to read, I jog almost every morning during the week days and on the weekends, and I don't want to eat fat food all day then starve myself till' I look like a twig." I said

"Well, that's certainly true! The part about you not being normal. But it great that you're not one of those girls that starve themselves until they lose the unwanted weight." She says and I take no offence. She hands me the coffee cup.

"Thank you." I say, "So, how are we going to wake sleeping beauty?"

"Easy. Pancakes." She replies and I laugh.

"Of course!"

Sally gets out all the ingredients while I set the table. Once we have all the ingredients, I look over them and see that there I blue food die. I was going to ask why but decided against it. We start the recipe and as soon as you can get a whiff of the pancakes Percy comes running down the hall.

I start to laugh and I quickly finish the first pancake. I put that one on Percy's plate and I quickly finish the others. We eat in silence… well actually Sally and I do. Percy is stuffing his face with the pancakes.

"Since it is Saturday, what are we going to do?" Percy asks

"Well I am going to clean. So, you and Annabeth figure something out." Sally says

"How about we go to the mall? I haven't been there in a while." I say

"Fine by me. Let me go change and we can leave… and we could also get yo9u some clothes. Since you know… you slept in the clothes from yesterday." He says

"No really seaweed brain!?"

"Yes, really!"

"Just go get changed so we can leave!"

After that Percy ran to his room to get changed while I put the dishes in the sink. I put my shoes on and wait at the door for not even for a minute when Percy walk to the door.

"Let's go." He said

-_-_-_-_- next-_-_-_-

**Sorry for the wait. Also for this shitty chapter and since it is so short.**

**I disabled guest for reviewing because I got 3 reviews that I was not pleased to read. And I not pleased me is someone you don't want to meet. They called me a bitch witch does not bother me but they also called me… some unpleasant things. If you wish to read the reviews just go up to the reviews area and read them. **

**I'm sorry of you don't like thalico but I do. I hate thuke. Plain as daylight. That's MY opinion. Not YOURS! Anyway if you don't like my story… TOUGH SHIT! It's MY story not YOURS! **

**I don't want to go into details but again sorry. But be grateful this is all I put. If I were to go into a full blown rant the start of WWIII would begin…soo yeah.**

**On that happy note!**

**I decided to do the book suggestions! **

**Book suggestion #1: **_**The Prank **_**by: Ashley Rae Harris **

**This book is only 105 pages but it's really good. My next update I will give you another book you should read.**

…**oh! And HAPPY 12-12-12! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Guest: In the movie Logan Lerman is Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon. My username is DaughterofPoseidon917… so we're sorta kinda siblings… lol**

**Jackattack5478: Thanks for considering me as your friend! :) And I agree with you! They are cowards for not logging in (if they have an account) to say it to me! **

**Kim3375: I don't like thuke because Luke left them and to me they are more of a brother sister type. In the stories they aren't cousins. The Gods and Goddess's don't have DNA. So they aren't related. Yea their fathers are brothers but even Percy in the book said demigods aren't related unless they have the same godly parent. Yes, she will be a loner forever. That is if she doesn't quit… no I don't want her to quit. Do you know how hard it is to come up with long chapters? No, you don't because you have never written a story. Ask any author. IT'S HARD! Finally, no I won't add a character 'Kim' and make her die painfully I'm not that mean!**

**LunaLove25: Thanks! Yes, I know I'm awesome! Tehe! And I will!**

**Don't Stop Believing: Don't be sorry, you didn't write the reviews! Thanks!**

**Lily Etolia: I know! People are just horrible!**

**ElmoDaHorse: I know people need to learn how to talk properly! Yes, they shouldn't read the story if they don't like my AMAZING story and it does get them nowhere! Thanks!**

**Only six people actually care and one of them is my fan fiction cousin: IAmTreySonOfZeus.**

**I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I am awesome but not awesome enough to own PJO.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes! **

**_Linebreak_**

**Annabeth POV**

*December 24, 2012*

*phone rings*

I look down at my phone to see who is calling me and see that it's Percy.

"Hey, Perce." I say

"Hey." He said

"So, why did you call?" I say eager to get off the phone.

"Let me guess," he said, "you're reading your favorite book aren't you?"

"Yep," I say, "why'd you call?" I ask again

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me. You know last minute Christmas shopping."

"So, you want me to go to an overly crowded mall to do some last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Umm… Yes?"

"Cool. Pick me up in ten. Okay?"

"Okay." He said while laughing, "See you then."

"Bye."

*ends phone call*

I close my book about the Parthenon and look through my closet. Hmmmmm… what to wear…. What to wear… Oh screw it! I grabbed my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans and my 'NEW YORK' tee shirt. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I put my hair up in a bun on the very top of my head so my hair wouldn't get wet. I take a two minute shower and quickly get dressed. I take out the bun and brush my hair, then put it in a tight pony tail. I walk back into my bedroom to put my worn in sneakers, when I get a text.

'_I'm outside.'_

Well, he's he early…

I grab my 'Graecus' **(spelling?) **bag, I put in my wallet, my phone, and my book for the ride. I run down the steps through the hallway and out the doorway. I run to his truck and slam the door close.

"Hey." I say

"You have everything?" he asks

"Yep," I say popping the 'p', "Let's go!" I start to mess with the radio until I reach a pop station playing "Blow Me" by Pink. I sing along till _someone _just had to interrupt me.

"You're a really good singer, Annabeth." Percy said.

"I'm okay." I reply

"No, you're really good."

"Agree to disagree."

"Fine. But you are still a great singer."

"Whatever you say, Perce." We rode the rest the way listening to the radio. Sometime humming along with a song.

When we finally got to the mall I hopped out of Percy's truck and started walking but someone caught my wrist.

"What do you think you doing?" Percy hissed in my ear

"Hunting for elephants. What the hell do you think?!"

"Not a time for sarcasm!"

"What?"

"Look at the mall doors. Do you see that group of guys? That's a gang and I ain't risking anything." He was right. There was a gang there. Percy draped his arm around my shoulder.

"What…"

"Just act like we're together." I wrapped my arm around his waist

"Happy?"

"Very."

We walked up to the door and that's when I heard some wolf-whistles. I looked over and then up to Percy. I saw His face harden; his eyes turn into a dark green and forming into a glare. The gang stopped and stepped back from Percy's fierce glare. Even I shrunk into his arm. When we finally walked through the doors Percy kept his arm around me and I kept my arm around his waist. It just felt right… it felt normal. Like we were puzzle pieces. Soon after I was sure the gang couldn't see us I slipped my arm off his waist. He was obviously wasn't happy so he slipped his arm off my shoulders and slipped his hand into mine.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked

"I don't know. How about Aeropostale?" I asked

"Fine by me." As soon as I walked in a dragged him over to the clearance rack.

"I don't think so," He dragged my away from it and pushed me toward different selves, "Model for me." He said with a smirk

"I will if you will!" I say with a smirk while he just grins

"Okay!" he lets go of my hand to go over to the guys section and picks some clothing items walks back over to me. "Go ahead pick something!"

I look over the racks and shelves and start picking things. We run over to the changing rooms and I walk in mine while him in his. I look over the outfits and pit my favorite.

"Come on Annabeth! How long does it take for you to change?"

"Give me a minute!" I quickly slip into the outfit and walk out.

Percy whistles as I pose. I was modeling: White pre-ripped skinny jeans, A sea green kami with a white see through shirt over it, and black combat boots.

Percy wears: Pre-ripped blue jeans, a sea green muscle shirt with a black button up shirt (unbuttoned of course) and white D.C's.

"You look… amazing." Percy says

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." We laugh at our small flirting

"I have to go pick something up real quick I'll be back in like 10 minutes you keep trying things on and you will buy that outfit."

"Okay and I was going to buy it anyway!"

We went back into the changing rooms; me to try on more clothes and Percy into his normal clothes.

*10 minutes later*

I bought the outfit Percy told me and some more skinny jeans and shirts. I saw Percy come back.

"Where that thing you had to get?"

"In my truck since I didn't want you to find it."

"It was for me?"

"Yeah it was. Now come on! We got time to burn!"

We spent that whole day at the mall and it was really fun. I got Percy his gift and he got mine. I can't wait till tomorrow! Why? Because he invited me to his house for dinner! I said yes too! I really don't want to spend it with my family… but that's for another time!

_M_E_R_R_Y_C_H_R_I_S_T_M_A_S_!

**Merry Early Christmas! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll update sometime in January… Long wait I know but its my break for the winter and I promise I'll give you that Percabeth Christmas chapter then! Hope you guys have a good holiday!**

**~DOP917**


	14. Chapter 14

**YBWM14**

**Merry Christmas! This is going to be a short chapter… but this is your gift from me!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I wish that was my Christmas present this year!**

**Annabeth POV:**

Today was Christmas and I can't believe it! I wonder what Percy got me for Christmas… Will he like my gift I got him? I hope so!

I got up and took a quick shower. By the time I was finished my whole bathroom and bedroom smelled of my lemon shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my closet to pick my outfit out for today. I decided on black skinny jeans, a white kami with a red and green plaid shirt (unbuttoned) and black uggs.

I walked down the hallway and towards the living room. I walked to the tree and looked at the presents underneath out real Christmas tree. Only 2 were for me. The rest were for my little brothers: Bobby and Mathew. I went into the kitchen to eat some cereal when I saw my father sitting at the table sipping some coffee-probably black.

"Morning." I said

"Morning," he said, "I know you are leaving to go over that boy's house. I won't stop you but I am not happy about it. At least open the presents that you received." Wow. He's letting me leave? That's great.

"Ok." I reply I grab an apple and a water bottle and then walk to the living room. I grab the two presents and sit on the couch next to my dad.

"The larger one is from Bobby and Mathew." I nod

I open the twin's first to find that book I've been ranting about. _Like Moonlight at Low Tide _by Nicole Quigley** (1)**. I smile. I then open my father's. As a rip the paper of the small box and then open it. What I saw was amazing

"It's…" I couldn't finish what I was saying

"It was your mothers. I couldn't give it to you just yet. She would have wanted it given to you sooner… but I just couldn't." he said

"It's okay, I love it," I said, "Tell the boys I love their gift. Thank you." I say to him. I get up and run back to my room and put on my gift. I look at myself and think that I really like my gift: owl earrings **(2)**.

***At Percy's Apartment***

After the greetings we all went in the living room to pass out the presents. I gave Sally and Paul

**(3) **their gift: _Oklahoma _tickets. Paul and Sally were always talking about seeing that play… so I thought why not?

"Annabeth how much did this cost? I told you not to spend a lot of money on us-" she started to rant

"Sally don't worry! It wasn't that much and besides you wanted to see the play, so take the tickets!" I cut her off

"Oh, thank you so much Annabeth!" Sally said while hugging me.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I can't wait!" said Paul

"I'm going to go start the potatoes. Paul you need to help me with dinner as well!" said Sally

They both left the room leaving Percy and I alone.

"Well," I said, "here is your gift!" I say handing over the large box. I smile at how childish he is while ripping the wrapping paper off.

"Wow… did you draw this?" he said

"Yea, I did. Do you like it?"

"YES! This is amazing!" he said. I'm glad he likes the drawing of the ocean from the front of a boat I drew.

"Your turn!" he says and I laugh

He hands over a smallish box… and I realize it's a jewelry box.

"Percy, no, I won't take any jewelry." I state

"It's Christmas! It's a gift!" he says. I continue to look at it and I finally open it.

What I see is amazingly beautiful. It's a necklace locket in an oval shape. It has an owl and trident carved into the front of it. I open the locket and a picture is found. On the left side of it was a picture of both Percy and I in his truck smiling into the camera. The right side has no picture, though.

"Whatever picture you want goes into the right side" Percy said

"I love it Seaweed Brain," I say with a smile, "can you help me put it on?" he nods

I turn around on the couch and move my pony tail out of the way. He clips it on and his fingers slide across my skin. I turn around and look into his sea green eyes and feel myself being lost in them. Without knowing it we both lean in till his nose is touching mine. I then close the gap. We were so engrossed in kissing each other we didn't realize that Sally snuck in and took a picture of us.

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you!**

_**Like Moonlight at Low Tide**_** by: Nicole Quigley- is my book suggestion.**

**(2)Remember in the book series her father gave her a pair of owl earrings? Yes? Well I thought I should make a small connection to that.** **So there you go!**

**(3) the play is actually really entertaining so i suggest going to go see it! :)**

**I don't know if I mentioned this but Sally and Paul are together!**

**Again Merry Christmas! You'll hear from me next year!**

**Oh and sorry for the short chapter but its Christmas! I'll continue it Christmas day when I update again! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! How was your New Year? I won't be able to update as much again because I have exam for the next 2-3 weeks…sadly. Anyway here is chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… I wish I did though!**

**Percy**

I put the locket around Annabeth's neck and my finger brushed her skin. She turned around I looked into her beautiful grey eyes. We both leaned in and I thought see was going to reject me or turn her head or something but I definitely didn't expect her to close the gap between us.

Yes, I was surprised but I quickly recovered from my surprise and kissed her with everything I had. Feelings that say I really do love her and not just liking her for a charity cause. Yes, I did say love. Even if we are both 18 year old I think I really love her. Not some high school love that we lose touch after we graduate.

I didn't want to let her go; I didn't want her to run away from me again. And to prevent that I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me and the funny thing is she didn't pull away. I felt her smile against my lips and her arms go around my neck.

The sad thing is we had to pull away to because I stupid thing called 'needing air'.

"You know I hate needing to breath air." I said and she laughed

"Well, we kinda need to breathe to live, Seaweed Brain." She replied

"Well, if we didn't need to breathe air I could do this to you forever and never have to stop." She blushed

"And what would that be, Seaweed Brain?"

"This." And I kissed her again. The same way as I did before. Again we soon reached the same problem: needing air.

"Percy, Annabeth," My mom said, "Paul and I are going out and we won't be till later. Have fun but not too much!" I blushed at what she said at the end and I'm pretty sure Annabeth did too. I heard the door open then close.

"Umm…" Annabeth said

"Yeah, so do you want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure," she said happily. She got up and walked to the shelf where we keep the movies. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me." I said

***2 and a half hours later***

After we finished watching the movie Annabeth picked out, War Horse, my mom and Paul came back from where ever they went.

"Percy, Annabeth, we're back!" My mom yelled from the front door.

I got up off the couch and walked to the door.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"I'll tell you in a minute. Go back to Annabeth in the living room." My mom commanded. I did as I was told and went back to my… well soon to be girlfriend.

"Mom is going to tell us where she went in a minute." I told her and as soon as I finished saying that mom came in with Paul following closely behind.

"Now will you tell us… well mostly me?" I asked

"Well, we went to the mall to get a picture minimized. Here take a look." Mom said. She handed the small box to Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed the small box from my mother gingerly and with a curious look on her face. She looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged my shoulders… like I would know what my mother is up too… Annabeth opened the lid of the box and gasped.

"But… how?" Annabeth asked

"Well I can be sneaky when I want too. I was young too you know. I still remember how to sneak around." Mom said

I looked over Annabeth's shoulder to get a look at this picture. Then I saw what Annabeth gasped at.

"You took a picture of us kissing?!" I asked alarmed

"Yes, I did Percy," mom said to me, "Sorry; I had to wait for the perfect moment. I hope you like it Annabeth. Merry Christmas!"

Annabeth got off the couch and hugged my mom. I heard her say something but it was almost inaudible. She walked back over to the couch and put the small picture in her locket. It all started to piece together. It was small to be able to fit in the locket! Now I know why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain…

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Mom and Paul left the room.

I pulled Annabeth into my lap and hugged her from behind.

"So, what did you think of this Christmas?" I asked her

"My best yet!" she said

"Well it's about to get even better!" I said grinning

"How?" she said

I pushed her off my lap and knelt in front of her. I took her hands in mine

"I know we haven't really… talked much before this year but, I really liked you and I always have. When we first started high school I thought you were amazingly pretty. But, I don't think that anymore. I now think that you are amazingly beautiful. And I would love if you became my girlfriend. So... will you?" I said

She smiled "Yes!" I jumped up and hugged her. I then took her face and kissed her.

She pulled away. "You know, I thought you were going to propose or something since you knelt down." She said. She kissed me again

**Here is my update!**

**Sorry it short!**

**Book suggestion: Getting Over Garret Delaney by Abby Mcdonald**


	16. Chapter 16

**YBWM16**

**Hey guys! I realized not many people are reviewing my story…. So I want at least 10 reviews for every chapter I post to update. I have 90+ people following me so it shouldn't be too hard! And no I'm not greedy…it's just that the people review that my story is amazing, but when I have 90+ followers and out of all of them, about 6 review? It doesn't really help me think that people actually think my story is good. If you could just review it would be nice…Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, his friends nor the book! I really wish I did though! **

**Annabeth POV**

***after the holiday break***

I woke up to my alarm going off. _Beep Beep Beep Beep!_ I mean how annoying is that? I was about to hit the snooze button when I realized two things… 1) that I'm turning into Percy (because he NEVER wants to get up) and 2) I have to go to living hell today; school.

I can't believe winter break is over! This break had to be the best time off I've ever had. Why, you ask. Because I have a second family! A family that probably cares more about me more than my actual family. I have a person that I consider my best friend (Thalia is not my best friend. She's my sister) and is actually my boyfriend: Percy Jackson. Yes, it is _THE _Percy. The Percy Jackson that's captain of the swim team and the one I had a crush on since…well, for a while.

I get out of my _very_ warm bed to get dressed. I walk to my closet, open the doors, and stand there. Should I change my look? Or should I dress how I always dress. I consider both options and I choose the more desirable option: changing my look.

I grab the clothes run to my bathroom and start the shower. Once the water is hot enough, I jump in. I wash my hair -with my lemon shampoo and conditioner-, shave my legs and my under arm, and then I stand there. Yes, I'm wasting hot water but oh well. Should I really do this? What is everyone going to think of me? What will Percy think? What about my friends? Hell, what is Rachel going to do to me now? No, I will do this. I will show them that they can't mess with me anymore.

I turn the shower off, I dry myself, and then I get dressed **(link in bio)**. I look at myself in the mirror then decide to put some mascara on and blows dry my hair. I also decide that I don't want to put my curly hair up, so I keep it down.

I walk out of my room about to call Percy when he calls.

Annabeth

**Percy**

***answers phone call***

Hey Percy!

**Hey, love! Did you eat something already?**

No, why?

**Well, I am now taking you to Starbucks before school. So if you could oh so kindly walk outside and get into my truck, I would appreciate it.**

Wait. You're here? You're not at home still asleep? Wow. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you.

**Just come outside. Please babe?**

Alright hold on.

***End call***

I run down the hallway and out the door. No need to waste any time.

I open up the truck door and sit down.

"Hey Percy!" I give him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey," he says brightly, "You look…amazing!" I smile

"Thanks! Now, how about that breakfast at Starbucks?"

*At Starbucks*

Percy and I were currently sitting at a table talking about…. Well random things, actually. Right now he's telling me about his trip to a museum and he accidently pressed a button, making the class-as well as himself- take an unexpected swim with the sharks.

"Percy…" I am still laughing, "Perc…" still laughing. Wait, wait. Okay now I'm good. "Percy we should start heading to school." I say

"But I don't wanna!" he whines

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I ask, "come on Perce. I don't wanna be late!"

"Fine. And I don't even like wine!"

"Percy."

"I know, I know"

We walk to the truck and he drives us to school. It takes about 10 minutes to get there but we make it on time. Percy gets out of his truck, jogs to my side, and opens my door.

I smile, "Thanks." I say

He grabs my hand and we start walking towards the school entrance. When we reach the doors I stop. Now I know I'm supposed to be the "tough ass chick" but I have my moments. I feel Percy squeeze my hand.

"You can do this Wise Girl. I'll be there with you whenever its possible." He told me

"I can do this. I can totally do this," I tell myself, "thank you Percy." I give him a quick kiss on the lips and we open the doors.

Percy walks me to my locker and the whole way there I can feel the stares people are giving me.

"How do you do it Percy?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with all the stares," I say, "it feels like they are mentally judging you. Well at least to me…"

Percy turns me around "You better tell me if they are judging you, cause then they have to put up with me. No one will do that to my girlfriend when I'm around. Hell even when I'm not around!" I smile

"Thank you, Percy."

"Saying thank you is nice but where's my thank you gift?" he asks with that cocky grin of his.

"I don't know. Must have run off. Sorry Seaweed Brain." I say with fake sympathy while I pat his shoulder

He grabs my hips and pushes me against his locker.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to settle for a kiss then."

"I guess so."

He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. If school is going to be like this for the next couple of months then I think I could get used to it.

We pull back and we smile at each other. Then a thought comes to mind… well, more of a person comes to mind. Thalia. Why the hell did I have to forget about her? She is going to kill me since I didn't hang out with her or even tell her about Percy and me.

I hear someone clear their throat. I look over Percy's shoulder to see who cleared their throat.

Speak of the devil. I hide in front of Percy. Maybe she'll hit him instead of ranting at me? Doubt it…

**_LINEBREAK_**

**I know long wait for an update. I had a lot on my mind! **

**I GOT ACCEPTED INTO TCHS! (CATHOLIC HIGH- I LOVE IN MARYLAND,USA-)**

**Family issues**

**3)Someone I consider my fanfiction best friend** **and I got into an argument over something I didn't think he would take the wrong way. so I had a lot of stress on me that I would normally talk to him about.**

**Trey if you're reading this -even though I doubt it- I'M SORRY! **

**Book suggestion: Behind Rebel Lines by: Seymour Reit - 127 pgs Sets in 1867 and about the civil war.**


	17. Chapter 17

**YBWM17**

**Hey guys! So... We kinda reached the review goal a long time ago... and I don't really think you want to hear about my problems I will just skip over that. So, yeah. I have spring break on Thursday so I will be able to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson… I know it sad so stop crying those tears for me.**

**-Line break-**

**Annabeth's POV**

I am so screwed. Thalia is going to kill me. She's going to drag me to an abandoned shed and murder me. She's going to push me off a cliff. Wait, there aren't any cliffs in New York… she's going to push me of the bridge. She'll prank me for the rest of my life. She'll die all my clothes pink…or. Or. Um. I don't know. She'll do something terrible to me.

"Hiding behind Jackson ain't going to help you Annie." Thalia says

"Don't call me Annie!" I tell her, "oh, um, hey Thals?" I didn't mean for that to sound like a question.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she asked

"Uh, yes actually. But I will tell you and the girls at lunch. Okay? Bye!" I said to her than I ran off.

I turned my head to see if she was following me and saw she was trying to interrogate Percy. Percy had his hands up in a surrendering position and then he walked off. Thalia didn't look too happy that he walked away. I guess she needed something to let her anger out on- no one and I mean no one (not even me) walks away from The Thalia Grace and gets away with it- so she hit her locker. I saw someone walk up to her, but I lost sight of her.

***LUNCH*******************************************

While I was in the line to get my lunch I felt stares burning into the back of my head. I ignored the feeling. I ended up getting a salad and a coke. I walked off to the side and looked around for my friends. I saw Percy waving me over at a table at the back of the cafeteria. I smiled. I walked over and sat next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So why are we sitting at the very back of the cafeteria? Afraid of Thalia, are we?" I teased

There was a light blush splashed across his cheeks.

"No, I'm not scared of her. At least when she's not threatening me saying that she will…uh never mind..." His blush grew darker as I laughed.

"Talking about me are you? I won't kill you because you two have some explaining to do so spill." Thalia said.

"Well, I am not gonna give you the long story so you are gonna have to deal with it." I say

"Fine, now tell me!" she ordered.

"Alright, Annabeth will tell you now don't get your knickers in a twist." Percy said, trying not to smirk

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" Thalia yelled out in frustration.

"If I just tell you now, I am probably gonna have to repeat it multiple times to everyone else. So, why don't we wait and get together for dinner or something and I can tell all of our friends?" I say

Oh the look on Thalia's face. She looks like she could kill me. No, torture me slowly then kill me.

"Fine I will get all of our girl-friends. Percy you get your boys. We will meet up at the Pizza Parlor and you _will_ explain everything. Do you both understand me?" She inquired

"Yes we understand. But we aren't going to war. No need for a battle plan." I teased

"Whatever just eat your damn lunch." She said

*THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES ARE AMZING!***********

_**-AFTER SCHOOL-**_

Percy drove me to his apartment after school. I, of course, just sat around reading my book while he texted all of his boys about the meeting.

"Alright, I texted the boys about the meeting at the Pizza Parlor and they all agreed on coming. So now what?" he asked

"What time is it?" I asked

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 5 o'clock."

"And what time are we to meet everyone?"

"Five-Thirty."

"So, shouldn't we be going then?"

"I guess so…"

"Let's go then!"

I dog-tagged my page and sat the book down on the coffee table, knowing I will be back tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder. Percy grabbed my hand and we walked out the door hand in hand. **(a/n: gods that sounded WAY to romantic...)**

Time to tell everyone that Percy and I are dating.

Gods, I hope Thalia doesn't kill me. Forget Thalia! What about Selena? Damn what did I get myself into?

**Yeah I know. It's WAY too short since I made you wait forever… but again I had a lot of problems lately. I WILL update during my break. I swear on the Styx.**

**No book recommendation today… sadly. :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**YBWM18**

**Hey guys! Well, I decided to update….so yea….AWKWARDNESS! Lol **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Reviews (include ones from the chapter before last):**

**Lunalove25: Shush! Don't spread my secret plan! Lol! P.S.: I LOVE your profile picture! 3 **

**Annabeth the wise girl: We decided it's better to part ways… anyway thanks for complementing my story!**

**Alter Server: I will never stop updating! : P**

**ElmoDaHorse: She is in trouble! In my opinion bipolar people are HILARIOUS! LOL! No offence to bipolar people though… lol**

**Annabeth Brady: Thanks for complementing my story! I think you normally do too… I should check into that…**

**Dulanic: Well, here's the next-next chapter!**

**GoddessOfMusicAndDance: Thanks for caring and for your congrats!**

**Guest (who lives in Maryland): TWINSIES! Thanks for your congrats and complementing my story!**

**Random person: Thanks for complementing my story! Also, I dint know how many chapters there are going to be. I'm just going along with what I come up with.**

**Bella345: I know right! I was smiling and giggling the whole time I was writing the chapter! Thanks for reviewing and complementing my story!**

**Aquamarine98: Thanks!**

**Guest: Yes, I love One Direction!**

**TheSonOfHades14: Thank you! And it's fine. AS long as you like my story and comment for at least one chapter, it's all good. And well now you can see Thalia's reaction! **** Well…maybe… MWAHAHAHA! **

**QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo: AWW! I'm glad you adore my story! And I am totally trying to ignore them…kinda hard though. Anyway, I'm glad I'm not the only one! **

**Anyone else that reviewed and I didn't post it, Sorry! If you are one of those people, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TO MY TOTALLY AWESOMNESS STORY! ;) lol**

**I really appreciate everyone who reviews! You guys are my second family!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 18**

**Annabeth's POV**

*At the Pizza Parlor*

"Hi. We made a reservation earlier." I said

"What's your name, sweetie?" the lady, behind the counter said. She had to be in her mid-forties, she was thin with slightly grey hair, and brown eyes that were full of life. I tried reading her name tag. "Hi my mane sib eddy". Stupid dyslexia… Oh! Debby!

"Annabeth." I replied kindly.

"Follow me, please!" she smiled

She led us to the back of the parlor and to a fairly large table.

"Enjoy your meal." Debby said

"Thank you." Percy said

"We will." I said with a smile. Debby smiles at us and then walks off toward the front. Percy and I take a seat and then we wait.

We are expecting: Thalia (of course), Katie, Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, Reyna, Gwen, Juniper, Bianca, Zoe, Grover, Nico, Chris, The Stoll's, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Dakota. So, we have a party of 20 including Percy and I. **(A/N: I think I stated everyone….) **I know Reyna, Jason, Gwen, and Dakota will be here right on the dot so, in a few minutes they will be here. The Stoll's, Thalia, And Leo will be late. Everyone else will be a few minute late.

"So, are you guys gonna tell me now?" I knew that voice… wait. She's not late?

"Thalia? You're supposed to be late. I mean you're always late!" I exclaim

"What, you want me to be late," she asks, "I can always leave and come back in an hour or two."

"No, no, it's just that I am used to you always being late." I say

"Well considering you have to tell me this whole thing between kelp head-"

"Hey!" shouted Percy

"-and you, I thought I should try coming early. You know just in case you wanted to tell me before everyone else." She finished

"Sorry Thals but I rather not repeat more than once." Percy said

"Was I asking you? No." Thalia said

"Well then!" Percy said.

"Sorry Thals, you're going to have to wait till everyone else come." I say

"Damn it! Why can't you just tell me?" Thalia yells

"Tell you what?" a voice says

"Uh…" wait wait…is…is Thalia blushing?

I look over to Percy and he is just as confused.

"Uh, well I guess you'll find out later. That is if people move their asses at a faster pace." Thalia says

A person in dark clothes sits next to Thalia. That's when I realized the person in dark clothes was Nico DiAngelo **(A/N: can someone tell how to actually put his last name? I am WAY too lazy to look it up or search through my books. Lol) **. If you think about it, they would actually make a good couple. I am off topic…

"You're early too?" Percy said

"Is there a problem with that," asked Nico, "For all I know you could have brought some of your mothers famous blue cookies!"

"I don't think he has any left. He ate the last in the truck." I say with a laugh

"You didn't save any for me?" Nico asked

"Uh, no?" he did sound too sure of his answer

"I am not gonna talk to you now." Nico stated. I laughed

"You won't last the rest of the night Nico." Percy stated

No answer from Nico

"Anyway what are we going to do to pass the time?" I asked

"I don't know…" The other three replied… creepy

***25 minutes later***

Turns out, it only takes a little more than 20 minutes for the rest of the gang to show up

"So why did you want us to come out here" Hazel asked

"Obviously, they wanted to pay for our dinner. I am starving!" I roll my eyes at what Leo says

"Actually, you're wrong. Annabeth and Percy have something to say to everyone." Thalia said

Selena squealed.

"I think I know what this is about!" As she says that my phone buzzes.

I look at my phone to see that I have a new message. I am not surprised when I see it was from Selena. I open it:

_Don't think I didn't see you two at the mall! ;) don't worry I didn't gossip it to anyone._

I smile. I should have known.

"Well are you gonna tell us?" Said a very irritated Clarisse

"Should we be frank with them?" Percy asks me

I nod

"Percy and I. We are dating." I say

That's when The Stoll's do a spit take. Spitting their drinks in each other faces.

**Yeah I know I am late updating but the truth is… I am starting to write the first chapter of another story…. But I'm not posting it till I finish this story.**

**29 DAYS LEFT TILL I GRADUATE! WOOT WOOT! **

**Book suggestion: "Legend". I don't remember the author's name. But when I post next I will be sure to put it in there. If I don't post it remind me. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YBWM19**

**Hello my awesome readers!**

**Reviews:**

**Percabethlvrknowsall: IKR! SQUEAL! **

**Bella345 (guest): Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annabeth Brady: Actually I am graduating from middle school. So no. I'm not THAT old! Lol and if I could read fanfiction during school I would! But sadly I go to a private school…. Damn. Lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**ElmoDaHorse: I could really capture that moment with the Stoll's. So I HAD to fit it in somewhere in my story. **

**Chica36 (guest): I'm glad you like it and I'm also glad that there "ain't" many grammar mistakes. I suck at writing in my opinion. Anyway here is your awaited chapter!**

**LoveLuna25: Thanks you for the congrats! And also thank you for not spoiling my "secret" plan… lol.**

**Know. Your. Enemy. 172: Thanks for reviewing! And I really hope graduating lives up to its promise!**

**Uriah-Tris: Thank you for reading and caring about my "little hater problem". Not many actually reviewed their concern or anything… oh well a select few are my favorite readers! You are now included! ;)**

**Guest (who love one direction): hmm fave? Well 1****st****: Harry 2****nd****: Niall 3****rd****: Louis 4****th****: Liam 5****th****: Zayn **

**If I forgot anyone I'm really sorry! I'm really lazy at the moment. Lol**

**Annabeth POV**

I had to contain my laughter at the sight of the Stoll's and everyone's either shocked face or happy face. Percy though… well he has an _inability _when it comes to these things.** (A/N: well look at that Trey! I'm talking like you now! And don't PM saying that I used it wrong!) **All you could hear was Percy's laughter and the Stoll's having a coughing fit. I couldn't contain it any longer. My laughs were in unison with Percy's.

Silena was the first to fully recover… sadly…

_1…_

_2…_

_Squealing starts…_

_Wait_

_Wait…._

_Now_

"EEP" there goes my ears, "Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for Percabeth to get together? I had a bet going with Drew! I did win though…."

"Wait, you had a bet," I said, "Nonetheless, with Drew?"

"What the hell is Percabeth?" Percy asked

"Yes, I had a bet with Drew." Silena said. "And it's your couple name!"

"Why though?" I asked

"Drew kept saying-when you two started hanging out- that Annabeth was a slut trying to steal Percy away from her. But get this! She was so stupid that during her rant she even said that Rachel was doing her…Rachel was just a-a… what's it called? I know it's a thing in chess."

"A pawn?" I suggested

"Yea! A pawn! That Rachel was just a pawn! Drew has something or things on Rachel! Drew is trying to make Rachel look like a horrible person, when it's really Drew behind it!" Silena finished

"When did you find this out?" I asked

"Well, this bet started like two weeks after you two started hanging out. I was getting tired of Drew always complaining! Once I heard her talking on the phone with Rachel. She was yelling at her because she wasn't continuing the plan like she wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't hear the rest because she slammed the door. But she came to me in the living room and started to yell at me for ease dropping. We got in to it pretty bad and then we somehow started the bet. If her plan went through completely and it ended the way she wanted I have to give her my ENTIRE wardrobe. But if you two were to get together before then, than she would leave you all of our friends alone."

"Why didn't you say anything to us sooner?" Percy asked

"That's was the problem. I couldn't say anything to you guys- not just you two but all of my friends- the gang. If I did than she would- in her words- "destroy you and all of your friends"

"Well, now we need to figure this out." I said

"Well we came here to have fun and now... not so much." Percy said

"I am so sorry guys but I had to tell you!" Silena said

"Well, How about we just forget that for now and just have fun with the new couple!" yelled Thalia

Everyone laughed and agreed. Travis and Conner complained a bit but got over it quickly since Katie sent a nasty glare their way.

"So, anyone else need to share their relationship status?" I teased

My girls were talking to ONE guy, besides Katie. Silena and Beckendorf- but we knew they were dating. Thalia and Nico- they would actually make a good couple. Katie, Travis, and Conner- mostly Travis and Katie. Poor Conner is forced to be a third wheel. Reyna and Jason **(A/N: I know a lot of people don't like this pairing but it is my story….)** Leo and Piper. Clarisse and Chris- this I didn't expect. Frank and Hazel- poor Frank doesn't know what to say. Gwen and Dakota- poor Gwen is being attacked be Dakota's cheesy pick-up lines.

Everyone- yes everyone- blushed.

"No new couples?"I asked

Everyone shakes their head.

"We will see about that." Percy and I said in unison

**()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well…. Here's my first update as a newly official high school freshman! WOOT WOOT! **

**Yes this isn't a big update but it has A LOT of information in it. So suck it up and deal with it.**

**Book suggestion: **The Summer I Turned Pretty by Jenny Han

Great book to read if you're a girl and is having guy trouble.


End file.
